


Sweet Dreams

by Light_Chan



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluffy, michaeng, soft, the vlive was so soft bless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 08:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16171679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Light_Chan/pseuds/Light_Chan
Summary: Based off after the MiChaeng vlive had ended :3





	Sweet Dreams

**Sweet Dreams**

 

They waved goodbye to their fans, flashing them a bright smile before completely ending the live broadcast. Putting her phone down Chaeyoung sat up stretching her arms out, she felt as if they were gonna fall asleep. To her left Mina did the same, sitting up she brushed her hair back flashing the younger girl with her gummy smile.    
Chaeyoung could feel her heart thumping in her chest, trying to suppress herself from blushing she smiled back.       
  
“That was fun, wasn’t it” Mina asked her gummy smile never fading.  
  
“Yeah it was...thanks for joining me unnie” Chaeyoung replied back.  
  
“I was actually coming to check on you when I found your door wide open, how comes you did that?” the penguin questioned tilting her head to the side.  
  
“Ah...well I was alone….so I just left it open to feel closer to you all….” having said that out loud she could feel her face turning 20 shades redder.  
  
Mina couldn’t help but laugh out loud at her maknae’s response.   
“Aigoo was Chaeyoungie getting lonely” she cooed patting the younger girls head.   
  
“I wasn't lonely unnie” Chaeyoung huffed trying to put on a whole facade, but the truth was she was lonely.  
  
“Is that so” she smirked.  
  
“I guess I should get to bed then, it’s pretty late goodnight Chaeyoung” she got off the bed with a hop and waved goodbye. But as she was making her way towards the door she felt someone grab her hand, turning around she raised her brow in amusement.  
  
“Is something the matter Chaeyoung?” Mina asked as if she hadn't the slightest clue of what was going on.  
  
“You’re being mean unnie” Chaeyoung pouted.  
  
“Me mean? My whatever could you possible mean by that?” she said with a fake gasp trying to sound hurt.  
  
“Y-you know how I feel…” Chaeyoung mumbled.  
  
“Oh do I?” Mina teased stroking her chin.   
  
“Unniiieeee” the little cub whined.  
  
“Ok ok unnie is sorry, could you forgive me” she pleaded with a smile on her face.  
  
“....On one condition…”  
  
“And what's that?” Mina asked.  
  
“Sleep with me in tonight...”  
  
“Oh but I thought the great Chaeyoung wasn't lonely” Mina was enjoying this way too much.  
  
“I-it was a lie….I’m..actually pretty lonely” the younger girl whispered.  
  
“Well we can’t be having that, I’ll stay with you tonight” she said flashing Chaeyoung with a dorky thumbs up.  
  
“Really! You’ll spend the night with me?” Chaeyoung was surprised almost expecting Mina to say she was kidding.  
  
“Of course I can’t have my little cub being all pouty like that”  
  
“You 100% sure? There’s only one bed” she questioned.  
  
“Well then I guess we have to snuggle up real close” Mina replied back with a wink, not missing the way Chaeyoung’s cheeks turned bright red.  
  
“Get into bed I’ll join you after I grab my pillow from the other room” said Mina brushing back Chaeyoung’s bangs and giving her a little smooch to the forehead. Turning around she made her way towards the door.  
  
“Mina unnie...” Chaeyoung spoke up, halting Mina at the door.  
  
“Yeah?” she replied back.  
  
“Thanks”   
  
  


* * *

Ayyyyyyyy we MiChaeng shippers were feed well (T - T)  
Hope we can have another Vlive like that again, I missed them so much ❤❤❤❤❤❤  
  
If you guys enjoyed the fanfic make sure you leave kudos and lots of comments, I love reading them they're basically my source of motivation xD  
And if there are any MiChaeng shippers out there who have Twitter feel free to talk to me, I'd love to meet you all.  
Plus I have a gc for MiChaeng shippers so if you wanna join just shoot me a dm :D  
  
Twitter: @Lighto_Line   
Tumblr: @famalament   
Instagram: @Lighto_Line


End file.
